Ice Cream Treat
by Miraculous Ladybug Holder
Summary: Ciel asked Doll on a date, so he took her to get ice cream. He didn't know she ate her ice cream in a weird matter.
Ciel waited outside of the double apartment buildings. He then looked at his watch. 3:25. Ciel let out a small sigh as the summer heat came rolling in. "What the devil is taking her so long?" He growled as he put his hands in his jean pockets. The cold air finally kicked in, making his ashy blue hair brush away slightly. "Sorry. Did you wait long?" A girl's voice asked. Ciel turned around to his right at the apartment's gate. "No. You're just on ti-" Ciel stopped speaking once he saw the one and only Doll sanding next to him. She wore a thin strap white tank top, tight brown shorts that goes to the center of her thighs and had lace on the bottoms, black sandals, and her hair pulled in a small pony-tail. Ciel's face fluttered to 50 shades of red just at the sight of her. "Well, let us be off." Doll said with a giggle, taking Ciel's hand. _'Just what the hell is happening to me?'_ Ciel thought as he and Doll walked down the street. Ciel's blue eye(s) drifted towards Doll's clothes and he felt extremely hot all of the sudden. _'I know it's summer and it gets too hot for a normal day, but this is just...!'_ Ciel was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't notice that they made it to a small ice cream shop. "We're here." Doll said, making Ciel stop thinking. Once they got inside, Doll got a few boys eyeballing her, which made Ciel want to pound them silly. They then ordered their ice cream treats. Ciel got a brownie swirl, and Doll got a cookie 'n' cream. Once they were served, they went outside and sat next to a fountain. "It's a perfect day to have a ice cream." Doll said with a laugh. Ciel smiled at his friend and started eating his ice cream. He forgotten why he was so overreacting before, this is nice. Sure, he really hated the guys looking at Doll, but otherwise he's good. His thoughts shattered to a million pieces when he looked over at Doll. Doll was eating her ice cream, but a little less what Ciel thought she would. She was licking her cone and her index finger, which had some vanilla cream on it. Ciel felt his face heat up at what she was doing. The extreme hot feeling came back. Ciel soon let out a small gasp, catching Doll's attention. "What's wrong?" She asked. Ciel chuckled all nervous like and said, "N-no, I'm okay." He began crossing his legs as Doll started eating her ice cream again. _'This isn't good. If she finds out, she might scream.'_ Ciel thought as he looked down at his lap. Being hot is one thing, but feeling warm _there_ is something else. Ciel started to panic in his mind. _'What do I do? If she sees then she'll freak out. If I leave, it'll make her question me.'_ His mind was going through a bunch of these thoughts, and Doll didn't even notice. Part of him wanted to head to the closest bathroom and hide there until the day is over, another part of him is trying it's best to fight back the urge to jump on her and get _another sweet treat_ right there and now. After they both finished their ice cream, Doll and Ciel headed to the park and sat down next to a tree. "H-Hey, Doll. I-I'm gonna head to the bathroom for a quick sec. Could you please stay here?" Ciel asked, getting up slightly. He looked over at Doll when he got no answer, and saw that she was sleeping beside the tree. Ciel smiled and sat back down next to her. "Just what is happening? I've known you for a really long time, and now I'm just acting differently around you then I did when we first met." Ciel muttered as he looked at Doll's sleeping form. He then lead in, making his face only inches away from her lips. He didn't know it, but Doll's eye(s) were slowly opening a bit and she looked at him. "Ciel..." She was about to say, but Ciel covered her lips with his before she could. Doll's eye(s) widen in shock, but soon slowly closed again as she enjoyed the kiss. The kiss was nice and sweet, the far taste of ice cream between their lips. Ciel let go of her lips, getting ready to back away. Before he could move away, however, Doll wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Ciel was taken a back, but then kissed back again. He soon wrapped his arms around her hips,, making her closer. They kissed for a good minute, both their lips moving along the other's, their tongues tasting their ice cream sweets. Finally, the pulled away for air. They both looked at each other into their eye(s), huffing for air, faces red. Ciel leaned his face to Doll's neck and whispered, "I love you." Doll smiled and rubbed Ciel's back. "You have no idea how happy that makes me hear." Doll whispered, making Ciel to look at her. "I've... loved you. Ever since we first met." Doll continued with a smile. Ciel smiled with her and kissed again.


End file.
